


Hearing (Original)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: Hearing (Original)原址：http://www.lofter.com/blog/alluneedisshoot你他媽天殺的機八老福特，跟逼哩逼哩一樣臣服於大文字獄了是不是？連個AO3網址都不給貼是不是？本來以為你還有點骨氣，禁用詞少之又少所以很愛你，其實還跟很多人推薦你結果現在？酷哦！怎麼不去做百度貼吧2.0就好？
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Hearing (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> Hearing (Original)
> 
> 原址：http://www.lofter.com/blog/alluneedisshoot  
> 你他媽天殺的機八老福特，跟逼哩逼哩一樣臣服於大文字獄了是不是？  
> 連個AO3網址都不給貼是不是？本來以為你還有點骨氣，禁用詞少之又少  
> 所以很愛你，其實還跟很多人推薦你  
> 結果現在？酷哦！怎麼不去做百度貼吧2.0就好？

> BGM： **Starboy** \- SHAED (The Weeknd cover)
> 
> **Dreaming Alone** \- Against The Current Feat. Taka
> 
> 校園AU。
> 
> 這篇是兩年前《Endless》參本文的原始版本，跟本內文章有部分差別。
> 
> 突然翻到就想貼，而貼這篇以前又回去看兩次自己當初寫的東西，靠北，無論有沒有字數限制都超級欠編輯。還是要謝謝當年主揪跟校對讓那篇過了，兩年後的自己真的深感當初寫得不忍卒睹。
> 
> 這篇現在又憑著酒精修過，希望我會喜歡。
> 
> 附帶一提SHAED版本的Starboy真的好聽。
> 
> "No competition, I don't really listen."
> 
> "The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised."
> 
> "I switch up my cup, I kill any pain."
> 
> "Love in the summer, way I've never felt with another."
> 
> "Every day you wanna try to end me, ah."
> 
> " **It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?** "

**【Hearing (Original)】**

近夏，身為一個在期中被迫離校的轉學生沒有選擇。

全新且封閉嚴格的住宿制高中、別人挑剩的垃圾課程與垃圾教師、臨時置物櫃附帶醜陋塗鴉、無趣甚至無意義的人類組成──這就是Sameen Shaw的唯一選擇。

但她沒什麼可抱怨的。

兩天以來上了幾堂課，同學組成差異不大，基本上都是那群人，佔著同樣位置，和同樣的人聊著同樣沒營養的話題，教室中的無趣生態圈一目了然。不幸中的大幸是，從入學首日的下午開始，Shaw已經知道如何避免一句「嘿這是我的位子」：從後門踏進教室直走到最後，找到金髮女孩，然後在周遭空位坐下。

邏輯很簡單，因為那女孩看來像要永遠坐在教室角落，而她的前方、旁邊甚至斜前方將永遠都是空的。不知道的人或許會以為她被刻意孤立，但Shaw在她們同上第一堂課時就知道遠非如此……大概徹底相反。

那時，站在前門找位置的Shaw第一眼便看見她。

對角線的遙遠那端，下課時間幾乎能掀翻屋頂的喧囂中，淺藍襯衫裡身形單薄的她自成一格安然穩定，而午後陽光斜映入室，照上正皺眉咬著筆桿的蒼白側臉，把僅只及肩的直順金髮打得更亮，竟難以思議地讓她整個人成為一方異常寧靜的光。

瞇起眼，注視彼方的Shaw一時間覺得有些眩目，卻仍邁步走了過去，在她身邊逕自放下背包，落座。

當教室音量驀然降低，Shaw跟著意識到身旁女孩有些問題，但全然不在意。接著幾堂課，只要彷彿天然屏障的女孩在，她就會直接朝她走去──簡單、平靜、隔絕吵鬧人類、不惹麻煩，她現在與未來需要的都是這些，而顯然這女孩可以提供，非常好。

兩天以來，Shaw與這所高中相安無事，然而事情在第三天下午產生變化：電腦科學的教師帶著名單來到面前，敲敲名單上一個空格要她填進姓名。下周分組報告，他說著推了下眼鏡，而她現在唯一的選擇是Sam Groves。反正都是沒有選擇，她毫不猶豫簽下名字。

當教師轉身敲了敲隔壁桌面接著離去，還在想著要跟哪個蠢蛋合作產出愚蠢報告的Shaw才後知後覺地想到「Sam Groves」肯定是這從未跟任何人說過半句話的女孩，於是轉頭，十幾堂課之後首次與她視線相交，也首次真正看清她的輪廓。

標緻甚至細膩──這是浮現Shaw腦海的第一個念頭──這張臉像會出現在雜誌封面上的，彷彿被精心設計過，分明五官全擺在最適當的位置，鼻形高挺漂亮、顴骨不太高也不突出、眼睛大大的，而躺在裡頭的棕色清澈地圍繞著黑，疏離淡漠得彷彿不食人間煙火。

……真是被神眷顧的孩子啊。

「嗨，我是Sameen Shaw。」觀望半晌後終於想起該維持最低社交禮儀，Shaw指著自己報上姓名，露出微笑的Sam卻一聲不吭，開始比劃連串手勢，Shaw不消兩秒便理解這是手語，在心中默默收回所謂被神眷顧的前言。

根本無法讀懂手語的Shaw試探性地伸手指向耳朵，Sam搖頭，但在手指壓上喉嚨後得到了一個肯定答案。語障人士。她點點頭，拿起電腦科學教師留在自己桌上的報告注意事項，題目是莫名其妙的「現代科技與人類關係」。

但Shaw沒想到，比題目更莫名其妙的是幾個突然出現在桌邊的女孩。

拍到桌上的手首先進入視線範圍，「嘿，勸妳離那啞巴遠點，她很怪，還是個愛惹事的賤人。」正在看資料的Shaw皺起眉，抬頭望過一張張妝容誇張的臉，然後維持最低社交禮儀點了點頭。這些聲量過大的傢伙真該把自己喉嚨割斷，Shaw想，如果不敢的話她也很樂意代勞。「所以，Sameen Shaw？妳是從哪來的？Brooklyn？Manhattan？妳為什麼轉來這？」

Shaw自然而然往鄰座瞥過一眼。

分明聽得見的Sam卻毫不在意，置若罔聞。

這很詭異地使Shaw感覺氣憤，胃部開始縮緊扭絞，突兀感受來得既快且猛──Sam應該做點什麼吧？就算只是把手中鋼筆射進那女孩的眼窩裡再轉個幾圈也好，但她什麼都沒做，就是繼續在筆記本上書寫，繼續Shaw從第一天看見她時就在做的事。

來自新學校且顯然遲到的見面禮讓Shaw有點想吐，於是高舉雙手手背，直到所有人都能清楚看見上頭的結痂瘀傷：「我爸死了，所以我燒掉幾台車，把幾個十二年級的智障揍到送進醫院，然後到了這裡──從哪裡來很重要嗎？」

面色扭曲僵化的女孩們一哄而散。

Shaw回頭看向那個被貼上所有邪惡標籤的Sam。

她對她笑。

///

回宿舍途中，Shaw繞路去到圖書館。

純粹是越想越不對，所以決定去找幾本手語教學書。這不是在意那個瘦弱失語的女孩用手說了些什麼，事實上她除了管好自己以外根本無心於任何人任何事，但既然她與Sam因為報告被綁在一塊，總得對手語有些瞭解。

把幾本書攤在桌上交叉比對，她汰除兩本年代過於古老的書籍，並確認剩下書籍教的都是同一套語言，選定一本擺在桌前，專注回憶那短暫幾秒間Sam靈活而迅速的手勢，在頁與頁間找尋著，試著將它們代表的意義逐一記下。

「為什麼？真可惜？不對，是可憐……」某些手勢之間的區別非常精細且微妙，而即使是同一手勢，在不同位置展示便可能代表不同意思。她咬著筆桿皺眉思索，在意義間反覆琢磨。無論如何努力回想都無法完全確定。「報告……如果……？不是妳、出現……麻煩。」

「我……就可以……自個……做？」

隨著紙上線索越多，思緒越發清明。Shaw瞪著手邊寫畫得密密麻麻的紙張來回掃視，把最有可能相互關連成句的字彙一一圈起，重新排列組合成最終答案：「如果不是妳突然出現，我就可以自個做報告了，妳真是個麻煩」。

一理解便猛地闔上書，Shaw下意識咬起牙，回憶起日落之前最後那抹笑容，現在看來肯定是敵意而非感謝──那顯然永遠坐在教室角落的女孩可不需要任何人幫腔是吧？無動於衷的她肯定很惹人厭也習慣這一切了吧？

Shaw討厭無序吵鬧，所以覺得安靜的Sam不賴；Shaw討厭無由敵意，所以覺得說這些話的Sam簡直混帳。混帳得要命。

她把書借走。

隔天早晨的英文課前，發現教室裡只有Sam靜靜坐著時，Shaw揉揉乾澀雙眼，邁出大步踏到座位前，從書包裡掏出厚重的手語教學書摔在桌上，這動靜明顯足以引起注意，Sam如她所願轉過頭來，她則另外掏出一疊足有三十頁多的紙本資料丟到隔壁桌上。

標題當然是現代科技與人類關係。Sam挑起半邊眉。

Shaw板著臉伸出雙手比劃。

「我學任何事都他媽的超快，妳會對妳說過的話後悔。」

僅只偏過頭注視那雙手幾秒，面無表情的Sam捏起報告一角，讓紙頁飛快掠過，而比任何顏色都冷的淺棕瞳眸裡沒有半點變化。然後她抬起頭，露出不變微笑──Shaw懷疑來自於她的笑容永遠只會含有不屑、輕蔑與嘲諷。

真是混帳到底了。

「妳 。」

簡短比道的Sam直接把那疊報告掃到地上。

Shaw暫時還看不懂她說什麼，只從神情與動作明白這是赤裸裸的挑釁，於是感覺熾熱憤怒從胃底升起，感覺每個尚未痊癒的指關節都在發癢，企圖讓它們再受點傷──或許讓她的指節與她的頭骨都徹底粉碎。

但沒有，連深呼吸都沒有的Shaw只是撿起那份報告走出教室，拿出打火機將它點燃，讓所有徹夜趕出的字句在走道上燒成灰燼。

那天她得到清掃半個校區的懲罰，而Sam經過時停留片刻，抱著書衝著她笑。

Shaw永遠不會知道自己為何沒有衝過去把那張笑臉砸進地面。

她只是摔斷掃把，得到下一個懲罰。

///

如果這間倒楣高中的宿舍不是單人房，無論母親流下多少淚水，拿出多少證明文件放在桌上哀聲請求，自己都不會來的。Shaw邊咬著髮夾邊想。又或許會，然後在入學首日打爛所有室友。

不過最終，她是在這裡了。

晚間七時，學生們若不是在餐廳，就是在研究室或者社團，於是此刻整棟宿舍近乎徹底靜謐，唯有Shaw站在空無一人的長廊上，用力敲著面前門扉，耐心等待，接著重複動作直到確定房內沒人，便拿出預備好的軟板插進門縫中使勁扭擺，但不奏效，只得蹲下並拿出髮夾往鎖孔鑽探。

去年不得不幹件非法入侵的爛事時看過一些資料，甚至實做過，她知道這法子有用。當門鎖傳來聲響，她猜開鎖大抵與騎單車一樣，都是學會了就忘不掉的技能。

不久門便開了，她裝沒事地朝四周張望，確定沒人看見她後隨即閃身進入黑暗室內，輕手輕腳將掛有Sam Groves名牌的門關上。

所以……啞巴混帳的小秘密是什麼呢？

Shaw打開手電筒，視線跟著強光在室內環視一圈，接著發現這室內的東西少得可憐，幾乎就跟她的一樣──床、電腦、書籍、衣物與些許生活用品──不像宿舍，倒像只訂下兩晚的旅館房間。

隨意翻過擺在書桌上的筆記本，裡頭密密麻麻地填滿無能解讀的各式符碼，她覺得這大概比手語更難，立刻決定放棄，轉而打開抽屜，但裡面除去更多的筆記本以及文具外別無它物。

顯然Sam沒有蠢到把線索放在表面。

……關於Jeremy Hayward、Link Campbell、Martine Phipps和Abel Blackwell被退學的線索。Shaw把所有抽屜翻過一次，毫無所獲。

事情是今天上午那群聒噪女孩不可思議地又跑來了，似乎透過群體討論為她的轉學原因設想了一個合情合理的悲慘故事，然後一個個帶著憐憫神情提出告誡：兩周前坐在Sam旁邊的人是Jeremy Hayward，他被退學了，先前的兩男一女也都相同。

至於證據？沒有。但他們消失前全惹過她。

Shaw對這故事頗有興趣。

『那傢伙只是長得好看，千萬別被騙了，她擅長的事誰都意料不到。』顯然是團體首領的Rose一臉嚴肅，而Shaw只是試圖露出相對真誠的微笑，繼續聆聽。『還有，我們很抱歉讓妳想到父親的事，這事有人也經歷過，就……別難過了，抱歉。』

那時Shaw扭動嘴角，點了點頭，用上此生最大能耐讓笑容看來半帶寬恕半是安慰，接著鐘聲響起，Sam在她們離開後回到座位上，而Shaw撐著頭，望著窗外直到景色被蒼白側臉覆蓋。她沒多想，只想著很可惜自己一點都不難過。噢，Sameen Shaw大概不是人類，因為她真是他媽的半點感覺都沒有。

無論是Mr. Shaw還是Sam。

她早明白Sam有多惡劣，但在優秀智商之前，這都可以不算什麼。

這就是她此時會在這裡的原因。

說真的，她純粹想知道那四樁「失蹤」案件是否真是Sam做的，如果是，為什麼？又如何辦到？這非常有趣而她好奇不已──事實上，她還在Manhattan的上個星期，不只用拳頭、鐵橇和磚頭把幾個等著畢業的傢伙送進醫院，也不只毀過五台車，前科累累，差不多就是個該被預先永久監禁的暴力犯。

能夠來到這裡繼續學業，完全得歸功於已故的軍人父親人脈廣大，而身為學者的母親在學界舉足輕重，至於最後一點……只是成績頂尖的她有顆聰明腦袋。

但顯然還不夠聰明，因為她不知道怎麼讓混帳悄無聲息地消失，還能安然置身事外。

「該來看看電腦裡有什麼了……別讓我失望，Ms. Groves。」

幾乎翻完能翻的所有地方，Shaw來到電腦前按下開機鈕，在黑暗中專注盯著螢幕等待系統畫面出現。就在顯示桌面瞬間，她感覺自己似乎聽見門扉開啟聲響，立刻關掉手電筒轉頭望去，卻只看到門板好好地關著，於是又回頭盯著螢幕。

而這大概是Shaw犯下的最大錯誤──灼熱倏地燙上腰側，強大電流則筆直轟進身軀，接著不必一秒就竄到神經每個角落，完全沒意識到有人接近的她在劇烈顫抖中自然而然跪下，如斷線玩偶般摔上地面。

近似於吐氣的低沉嘆息傳進耳裡，房裡燈光跟著亮起，Shaw視界裡瞬間充滿這房間的主人……剛才不知躲在哪裡的Sam Groves。

雖然長得挺高，但Sam比Shaw想像中更加瘦弱無力，光是把她拖上電腦椅就花費好段時間。Sam接著打開抽屜，拿出一本厚重書籍，而被挖空的裡頭有……束帶，她用它們把Shaw的雙手綁在扶手上，雙腳則綑在一塊。

束帶。哦。正憤於自己太過大意的Shaw不想承認，但這確實讓她有些興奮……畢竟正常人的房間裡不可能有束帶，身上也不可能帶著電擊器──她上次被電到是幾年前做實驗的時候，差點就沒了命，可惜還是活下來了。

神情冷淡的Sam扭扭手臂，打開床邊檯燈，坐到正對著Shaw的床邊拿出筆記本。

「妳想要什麼？」

她寫，Shaw哼了一聲。

「一些……證據，我要知道……Jeremy、Link、Martine和Abel的退學原因。」差不多就是這樣。Shaw誠實地說道，因為誰知道那女孩還會拿出什麼鬼東西？真不想在無法動彈的時候領教那些，尤其她的嘴唇還麻到不行，連說話都太費勁。「那些……是妳做的？」

那位似乎正在沉思的審問者點頭點得倒是乾脆。

「怎麼做到的？」Shaw試圖活動手腕，但沒半點用。

Sam只寫了一個詞：「訊息。」

好吧，顯然這女孩對科技的自豪感其來有自。同時考慮到身後那台大得可疑的電腦主機和如今網路的茁壯程度，再考慮到Sam丟了那份資料，直覺這是真話的Shaw想挑眉，但麻痺感尚未徹底消退，於是有種挑眉大概會變成可笑鬼臉的預感，只勉強點頭。

那之後有一陣子Sam什麼都不做，只是盯著Shaw看。

「……妳看什麼，我不會道歉，門鎖太爛不是我的錯。」

她在她這麼說以後仰起頭，又低下頭塗塗寫寫：「好吧，妳要幫我做件事。」

漆黑空間裡只有月光映上筆記本，和Sam漠然的臉。

「拒絕。」Shaw咧著嘴回答。能夠動彈的感覺真是太好。「隨便妳想讓我跟他們一樣消失還是怎樣，我不要。」

Sam卻倏地歪過頭，用像能夠折斷自個脖子的果斷力道凝視著她，片刻後雙邊嘴角緩慢向上勾起，擴成一抹堪稱溫柔的笑──然而Shaw知道那裡頭肯定只有不屑與輕蔑，畢竟那翹著腳撐頭望來的姿態高高在上，也許她把自己當成上帝了。

撕掉上張紙任其飄落，Sam開始寫：「就我所知，妳的母親動用許多關係才聯繫到校長讓妳緊急轉校。不得不說，對妳的事蹟印象深刻。」每個字都大得足以刺痛Shaw的眼。然後她撕掉這張，笑得更加深刻：「如果舍監來了，看到一個哭泣的女孩和不該在這的妳，外加滿室混亂和束帶和電擊器，更別說軟板和髮夾……前科累累的妳怎麼想？」

無辜臉龐與恰好佔滿紙頁的字句全湊到Shaw面前。

眼角不住抽動，她想自己絕對要殺了這個人。

那兩隻纖瘦手臂肯定能夠被輕易折斷，Sam有五十公斤嗎？大概沒有，肌肉量絕對也低得驚人，她完全可以等待時機，然後──

紙頁又被撕掉，「或者妳的母親怎麼想？妳那兩年前就已經不在卻被拿來當擋箭牌的父親又該怎麼想？」半張臉都在筆記本後的Sam眼神相當真摯甚至略帶悲憫，但終於能夠挺起身體對她咆哮的Shaw狂躁得只想咬上那張臉，齜牙咧嘴地把血肉全扯下來。

「不准提到他！妳如果再說一次──」

她離她那麼近，甚至感覺得到淺薄吐息。

她卻毫不畏懼。

「Mr. Shaw真的是妳把那些蠢蛋送進醫院的原因，妳沒說謊。」忽視威脅的Sam只是聳肩，再度撕掉紙頁，寫字：「我不會再提了，所以冷靜點，這是妳得合作的原因，否則舍監隨時會來，我還有太多機會。」

──深呼吸。Shaw狠瞪著那張可惡臉孔。深呼吸再深呼吸再深呼吸。

當作幫老媽和自己一個忙。她在斥滿血紅的腦海裡努力重複自我說服。

「……到底要我幫妳幹嘛？」

高挑起眉，似是意識到對方願意聽取條件的Sam保持微笑，放下筆記本，緩慢抬起握成拳的右手並舉出大拇指，卻迅捷狠戾地劃過自己喉頭──瞬間Shaw以為這個女孩瘋了，但正對此處注視的、那雙肯定能夠鑿出冰體的棕色瞳孔正大肆張揚著鋒利而灼刺的恨，於是她只皺起眉。

「誰？」

Sam的唇形張出字彙：一個男人。

「……為什麼？」

似乎正在平復情緒，她握了握拳，又拿起筆記本寫字。

「他殺了這世上我唯一喜歡的人類。」

粗黑筆跡現於眼前剎那，Shaw竟感覺視界渙散模糊，便瞇起眼，讓所有割裂畫面在腦海穿插著輾轉迴旋──厄夜裡失能崩潰的引擎聲響、大腦拒絕正確運轉、葬禮上如高頻噪音的閒言妄語、彷若千萬雙爪在身軀內扒抓的尖銳飢餓、視界顛倒後無盡黑煙瀰漫、太多太滿無法處理的空白憤怒、首次明白自己被整個世界隔絕於外──

無視於Sam那句話的訊息量遠超先前所有對話，她閉上眼，點頭。

因為她從細微裂縫中窺見一隻遍體鱗傷的獸。

那不是她，但又是她，僵硬且虛弱地在血泊裡喘息著，痛苦卑微。

很難解釋，但那種感覺像生理疼痛，充滿既視感，像體表明晰可見的撕裂傷，一種開放性骨折，會突出森然白骨、淌出鮮紅血液，與任何人類相同也都相異，擁有普遍同一性，卻在某個關鍵點上截然不同──Shaw不真的知道這是怎麼回事，但確實知道那是怎麼回事。

她們不算同類，沒有聲音，但技術層面上能夠共鳴。

僅僅是兩條無法起伏的錯誤波形。

……大概是……或許她們都不喜歡毫無意義、無法挽回任何事的哭哭啼啼；或許她們都有一份無能解消的真實憤怒沉澱體內；或許破壞殺戮是唯一答案而只要計畫足夠完美她便願意加入遊戲。恍惚間，Shaw想起瀕死的獸最為危險，來自瘋狂與絕望導致的不顧一切。

就像她自己，大概Sam也是。

而或許……她和她，在這世上都有一個兩個能被劃進重要範圍的人類。

可是現在？

「……足夠公平。」

他們都死了。

///

整整五天，Shaw和Sam沒有任何交流，前者只在報告前夜發現一疊躺在門前的紙。

她認真讀了Sam的報告，接著毫不猶豫地把自己預先完成的那份刪除。很難不承認Sam的理論分析更加精確（而且說真的，她懂什麼人類關係？）。奇怪的是，裡頭不少引用來自於那份被燒成灰燼的資料，所以她也很難不去想這是某種示好行為……不過那傢伙會對人類示好？倒像笑話。

上午，聒噪幫──反正她給那群陰魂不散的女孩取了暱稱──還是沒放棄原由不明的例行公事，跑來她身邊說些八卦閒事，聲量龐大，完全不管Sam是否在場。她很好奇她們是不是誤以為Sam聽不到，更好奇Sam未來會不會對她們做什麼。

周間去參觀了幾個社團與系隊，Shaw想都沒想便加入綜合格鬥社團，那對她而言完全是個好地方。

另一個下午，口頭報告簡單結束，她收起紙本準備下台時對上Sam的視線，同樣高傲，卻有了些難以形容的細微變化，但她並不在意。真要說起來，比較在意的是那晚最後Sam拿著電擊器，割斷那些束帶把她送出房時的表情。

『為什麼是我？妳能讓更有力的人幫妳達成目標。』

那時她問，Sam只搖搖頭，壓住電擊器按鈕讓冷藍電流閃過，接著關上房門。

接下來的少許空閒時段裡，Shaw決定著手調查Sam的過去，於是知道她來自德州一個名為Bishop的小鎮，也試著從新聞資料找尋可能與她有深切關聯並已經死去的人，但收穫甚微──唯一有點關係的是張五年前的新聞剪報，差不多算尋人啟事……一個叫做Hanna Frey的失蹤女孩，而這兩人的關聯僅是同校同學，甚至不是同班。

然後Shaw知道Sam的家庭狀況不好，父親在她兒時便離開家裡，母親有幾次濫用藥品紀錄，但總的來說不算非常糟糕。Shaw在半夜離開校內資料處時不禁翻了個白眼，絕大部分是對只為了這麼一點訊息就闖進資料處的自己。

隔天晚上，左思右想都覺得成為謀殺案共犯會把自己扯進更糟境地的Shaw結束自主訓練，洗過澡並吃過晚餐，得出被Sam搞到退學還比較好的結論，於是再度往那房間去，卻反射性閃到牆柱後方，只因為不遠處的Rose正站在Sam面前。

已經打開房門的Sam顯然不想搭理對方，從頭到尾連一次手都沒舉起來過，然而Rose伸出雙手揪住了Sam的衣領，惡狠狠地把她扯到長廊上，對著那張臉咆哮──Shaw沒聽清Rose吼什麼，只是在那一瞬間想都不想地衝向前去，接著把她推開。

真見鬼了。Shaw回過神時偏了偏頭。

「該死的……Shaw？妳在幹嘛？」跌坐在地的Rose甩了甩頭，接著瞪過來，眼裡浮現Shaw習以為常的厭惡。「聽著，這事妳最好別管，否則──」

「否則？妳要燒了我還是把我送進醫院？」

這事真奇怪不是嗎──吐出問句當下Shaw已經騎到她身上，攫住她的衣領。Shaw感覺自己腦子一片混亂。

此刻唯一清晰的是憤怒，儘管毫無緣由。

她試著回憶自己是否曾為他人感到憤怒。

「哈，妳以為我跟妳一樣？我不會做這些能讓人把我送走的事──我們還以為妳有什麼重大創傷，但妳肯定就只是個混帳。」雙手攤於兩側的Rose輕蔑笑道，神情裡存在毫不掩飾而Shaw最為厭惡的愚昧囂張。「有太多方法讓妳們活不下去了，我警告過妳的，真為妳爸媽感到難過……」

最後一條理智線卻在得到結果前便宣告毀滅。

「活不下去？妳應該先為自己感到難過，」Shaw打從心底肺底胃底由衷笑了出聲，高高舉起拳頭：「想知道我和死亡有多熟悉？」

她會讓她去死（或無限接近於死），就像那些高出她許多且充滿肌肉的男人，哦……他們囂張噁心的臉最後都成了一團青紫腫塊，流淌著夾雜灰塵與罪惡的骯髒血液，恐懼地哀嚎著要她停手，要她停下別殺了他們──但拳頭沒能砸進那張可憎的臉，一股無可抗拒的強大力量來自背後，從腋下架住她，把她拖離一觸即發的危險場面。

Shaw在那瞬間厲聲咆哮，但被拋到冰冷地上後愣了愣，片刻才仰頭對雙手壓在膝上、仍在喘氣的Sam怒目而視。是啊，當然是Sam，否則還有誰？但這不對，這完全不對，因為有人需要得到教訓──

爬起身來的Shaw正要發難，但Sam在稀薄光線裡強硬抓住她的手拖向衣櫥，半聲不吭就硬是把她推進去，接著神色嚴肅地讓食指抵在唇前，更拿起一堆衣服棉被往她頭上擠。Shaw直覺這在某種程度上算謀殺，但理智逐漸回到腦裡，一旦明白Sam的行為其來有自，她便乖乖躺下，任那些軟綿綿玩意壓在自己身上。

在各式聲響出現後不久，Shaw隱約聽見壞脾氣舍監那能夠傳遍整棟樓的吼叫聲，接著質問Rose為何超過門禁時間還待在長廊上大吼大叫。然後舍監進入房間，從聲音與怒罵聲知道她無視隱私規則四處翻找，她屏氣凝神，而舍監最後什麼也沒找到，似乎帶著Rose離開了。

摔門的聲音大得讓人耳膜不適。Shaw翻了個白眼，再過一陣子，她感覺身上重量逐漸減輕，接著是一隻纖瘦的手出現眼前。她沒握住，只是自個從衣櫥裡爬了出來。

燈光已然開啟的房裡，Shaw想自己該道聲謝，但在開口之前，Sam搖頭。

Shaw習慣性皺眉緊盯著一動不動的Sam，感覺她或許還有別的話想說，但她抬起手又放下手，姿態看來相當僵硬。Shaw等得不耐煩，閃身就想離開房間，然而衣角猛地被扯住，就回頭看。

跑向書桌拿起筆記本的Sam神色有著一絲慌亂。

「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼？」Shaw瞪著那句話問。

「如果妳要找我，可以待在柱子後面直到事情結束。」面對問題，Sam過上很久才寫出這段話。Shaw默默看著，發覺自己好像能夠分辨一些事情了，比如字跡的深淺、力道與大小。「妳不必幫我。」

視線從紙頁移到那張略帶困窘的臉上，Shaw突然覺得比自己高上一些的Sam看來很小很小，於是她皺起眉，把「我就是喜歡找架打」和「我就是喜歡插手垃圾事」吞回肚裡，只搖搖頭。

「我討厭看到有人這麼做──除了我以外的。」

然後……這麼多天以來，Shaw第一次看到那雙眼眸浮現溫度，它們不再冷到直逼北極冰層，而咬著下唇的Sam丟掉筆記本，粗魯地抓過她的手覆入掌心，使勁甩了兩下，接著比劃一個從胸前到面前的手勢。

Shaw忍不住挑起眉。這個她懂。手語書第一章第一則。

「沒什麼，明天見。」

真奇怪。她在離開房間時歪著頭想，但又覺得舒坦許多。

這還是這麼多年以來有人這麼對她說。

……然後她回到自己房間才忘記拒絕Sam了。

該死。

///

蹺了一大堆體育課，直到課程轉為籃球而Shaw接到的警告夠多時才首次出席。沒辦法，她真的不喜歡棒球。

理所當然似地Sam也在場，但分組時不在同一隊，還很恰好地就在對面，這讓Shaw感覺十分良好，甚至開始摩拳擦掌──那個弱不禁風的女孩怎麼看都不是打球的料，倒適合被撞飛，雖然她討厭恃強凌弱，但只要不耍小動作，公正分組之前人人平等。

然而事情徹底出乎Shaw的意料，因為Sam瘦得跟鬼一樣但投射命中率也高得跟鬼一樣，更別說連上籃都如入無人之境，僅只是第一節，她就已經搞不懂究竟是己方防守太過薄弱亦或Sam的個人得分能力過於強大。

第三節時，她不禁認為在Sam眼中根本沒有位置區分，只要接到球就立刻進攻，風格兇猛強烈也靈活巧妙，於是她懂了，於是她同樣放棄大規則，直接到Sam面前進行防守，那相當刺激，短短幾秒鐘的接近，在一次次堆疊中成為互相透視的角力。

Sam是能夠緊盯對方雙眼同時在腦裡計算出所有得分路徑的人，但她不懂傳球，更對團隊合作毫無概念，這是最大弱點。Shaw在截下第五顆傳球時冷靜地想，無視周遭吼叫鼓譟，只在出手投中後對滿頭大汗的Sam咧開嘴笑。

但好不容易奪回手上的優勢在末尾時結束，第四節，Sam不再是個傳球白癡，她依然安靜，卻憑靠簡單手勢組織進攻，放出球權，僅在出現絕對空檔時投球。這得多聰明。Shaw咬緊牙關，即使和隊員用盡全力防守，也只和Sam落得持平狀態。

眼見比數接近，開始有人耐不住做出刻意動作，全是針對Sam，然而在Shaw拿球往自己隊員臉上砸時一切戛然而止。望著眼眶含淚高聲怒吼的混帳，她雙手一攤，對此的解釋僅僅兩個字：手滑。

最終是Sam的隊伍贏得比賽，她的個人得分則高得誇張。

不過比賽就是比賽，所有事情都留在球場上是規則，所以當Shaw坐到場邊休息而Sam拎著水走過來坐下時，她半個字都沒吭，直到身旁女孩以肘輕撞，用指在地上寫出一個又一個字母，她才反應過來。

Sam說她是個好球員。非常好的那種。

沒想到會有這種評價，Shaw只是接過那瓶水，皺著眉想了想，又想了想，再想了想，才伸手拍拍已經躺下的Sam的手臂。

「妳也是。」

她神情認真地比劃著，Sam愣了下便笑了起來。

她舉起手比劃。

而這一切燦爛得讓Shaw覺得刺眼。

「妳真的學得很快。」

///

宿舍走廊上那樁騷動的結果是Rose消失了。

事情過去數日，一天下課後，整天落得清閒以致睡眠充足的Shaw打開置物櫃，發現一張紙條，熟悉字跡寫著「今晚十點，來我房間」。哼，看來不只有她會撬鎖。

她撇撇嘴把紙條收進背包，按時前往社團，在例行練習後的對打測試裡擊倒了兩個資深社員。社長對此給予高度評價，但其他人顯然不這麼想，她聽見他們交頭接耳，悄聲說她是個怪物……難得評論如此接近真相，她欣然接受。

洗澡，吃晚餐，讀過半本手語教學，Shaw準時出現在Sam的房前。

頭上披著毛巾的Sam開門，側過身擺出邀請手勢讓Shaw進去。她自然而然坐到電腦椅上，在床邊漾出的昏黃燈光裡想起非法入侵那夜，還是有點好奇自己怎麼沒有打掉那塊電擊器，接著把Sam從頭到腳折過一次。

「那男人叫Trent Russell，住在八公里外的住宅區，而這附近有片樹林和一座湖，我計畫把他引來這裡。」坐到床邊的Sam把毛巾拋到一旁，過了會兒才舉起筆記本，Shaw點點頭。「不過他最近很少出現，暫時不能動手，還需要時間。」

「既然現在妳不打算動手，那今天要幹嘛？」

覺得莫名其妙，Shaw挑著眉問，而Sam驀然站起身，卻明顯遲疑地向前踏過一步，接著是第二步、第三步，直到她身前，伸出雙手，讓細嫩掌心撫上她的臉頰，緊接著用力扣住手腕把她從椅裡拉出，向後一倒，來不及反應的她回神時已罩在Sam的身軀之上。

哦。

Shaw不太清楚現在是什麼狀況──她向來擅長解讀人類的表情、眼神以及行為，但這事？Sam？那雙介於迷惘、困惑以及決絕的眼想表達什麼？她完全不知道。

然而唇形解答一切：「操我」。

「……幹嘛？我不……」

但Shaw沒能把話說完──無關乎外力介入，純粹就是……Sam已經抓住她的手往自己睡衣裡探。當指掌觸著全無設防的細膩柔軟，她猜自己應該立刻離開，然而滑嫩肌膚透過接觸傳來的感覺好得無以名狀，甚至有種本該熟悉卻與過去經驗完全相異的酥麻感覺從指尖竄到下身，迷惑了她，讓她無能為力，任憑擺佈。

床旁檯燈那點光線把Sam的輪廓照得很是脆弱，一時間無所適從的Shaw只能望著它，感受自己衣襬被抓住的細微顫抖。好吧，客觀地說，Sam擁有強烈的性吸引力──長而纖細的四肢、不施脂粉卻美麗神秘而漠然的臉……病態且不堪一擊得令人希望能夠征服的所有……Shaw沒想過Sam關於這方面的事，此刻卻覺得這一切全緊攫著自己不放。

在這之前不是沒有碰觸過這副身軀，但直到此時此刻，Shaw才真正感覺Sam懷有真實溫度。

……就這樣吧。她想。

原因從來都不重要。

低身逼近Sam的頸項，Shaw張口咬上，聆聽細微且壓抑的嗚咽，感受相合胸腔傳來的那些或輕或重的起伏震顫，她下意識放輕力道，盡可能別太粗魯地揉捏掌中柔軟，當紊亂呼吸傳進自己耳中，同時還有一些粗啞聲音──或許是聲帶受損，誰知道──她分神猜測，但沒放多少心力，只向下移些，含住已然堅硬的敏感所在。

然而當Sam鬆開手，Shaw感覺一切都不對了。

驀地進入感官的厚重酒精氣息中，她抬起頭，望向Sam的臉。

那雙眼裡漫著氤氳，竟然浮現她也能夠讀取的迷惘哀傷。

僅僅一瞬便將她震懾。

「……我不想做了。」即使早在兩年前開始就習慣交換慾望的簡單行為，那雙眼卻讓Shaw沒來由地氣惱，於是粗魯拉下Sam的胸罩與睡衣，翻身跳離床鋪。「別誤會什麼，我月經來不舒服，沒興致。」

回頭時Sam已坐到床邊，低著頭、摀著臉。而不知何故，已經走向門口的Shaw憑著那股氣惱與衝動又走回去，使勁攫住軟薄衣領，卻只靠近她的耳邊。

「為什麼是我？」

一個包含自始至今所有疑惑的問題。依舊沒有答案。

與先前高傲姿態完全相異，此時眼簾半垂著直盯地面的Sam雙手緊抓床沿，儼然就是那匹Shaw望見過的受傷的獸，蜷縮著不知所措，甚至……放棄抵抗，彷彿即將迎接死亡。於是莫名其妙地，她突然覺得……真的該有人來把這傢伙好好裝進一個充滿天鵝絨或各式軟綿綿物質的箱子裡。

因為……Sam太脆弱，太悲傷，太……讓她不知如何對待。

她明白自己依舊沒能因任何人的感覺產生任何感覺，Sam也不是例外，她卻不能往那張臉揮出重拳或者動手折斷幾根骨頭，不能硬是從Sam口中挖出答案，甚至不能乾脆離去，就這麼留了下來。

煩人、憤怒、莫名其妙、無可奈何的無可奈何。

「……在我們解決這事前，別找任何人。」

彷彿永無止盡的深呼吸裡，基於一種完全無法說明的混亂想望，Shaw使勁抑下怒氣後低聲細語，以凝視某種遙不可及事物眼神望來的Sam則溫吞頷首。這一秒，她因那份溫和順從而感覺自己像能夠將她一舉一動盡皆主宰的神，彷彿她已隸屬於她。

但恍惚之間，卻感覺是她將自己控制。

顛倒混亂不合邏輯。如同真理。

……去他的真理。

///

隔天早上打開房門時，Shaw罕見地嚇到了。

因為Sam就站在門口，頭低低的。接著在她開口之前便把一杯熱呼呼的不知道什麼東西塞過來，並往腹部指了指。聞起來像巧克力牛奶，杯身看來像從校外商店買的。再沒其它表示，抓著書包背帶的Sam轉身快步走向宿舍大門，Shaw只猶豫一秒就小跑著追上去。

看來是因為昨夜的話。Sam會做這種事完全出乎意料。

「這什麼？妳要追我嗎？沒那麼簡單，妳得送一年份的早餐。」

前方的Sam回頭斜斜瞪來一眼，卻突然彎起嘴角：「只要一年？」

Shaw非常實在地怔了下，差點沒拿好杯子。但讓她閃神的不是自己看懂手勢這事，而是那抹意外純淨還近乎靦腆的笑，這真的……

「……或許吧，我可不會給任何人任何保證。」都搞不懂自己哪根筋壞了才開那種玩笑。Shaw拔開杯蓋，專注地往裡頭瞧，接著喝了一口。味道很好，但它燙得她懷疑這是報復陷阱，於是過了會才吐著舌頭開口：「所以──或許會有那天，但事實是沒人辦得到，而我根本不談什麼狗屁戀愛。」

Shaw認真說道，而不知何時退到她身邊的Sam又笑了：「別說得像妳不懂感情。」

就這句話，Shaw沉默片刻，把杯子夾到肘間的她還是盯著那個讓自己不知如何是好的笑容，思忖著該如何回應這種命中紅心的說法。雖然這笑很像陷阱，但該死的，Sam這樣笑的時候真是該死地好看。

「我永遠都不能懂，我有問題。」過了會兒，放棄思考的Shaw只隨手比道。

就一剎那，Sam的眉頭挑得很高，腳還在動、還在前進，卻近乎呆滯地盯著她瞧。

「看什麼看？」

「……妳、真的、超蠢。」

冷著臉以特大動作逐一比完手勢的Sam一溜煙跑走了，留下佇立原地不明所以的Shaw抓著那杯巧克力牛奶翻白眼。

後來那一整天，她們沒說上半句話。

Shaw一整天都想揍人，但她沒有。

///

Shaw和Sam拒絕與彼此談話，甚至有所交集。

而Shaw在社團例行練習、念書、調查和運動以外的時間裡跟蹤Sam。

有時她會出現在圖書館裡，偶爾非法入侵行政處室，有時就在校園裡四處晃蕩。

值得注意的是，三個星期以來，每個星期五晚上Sam都會帶一小束花前往學校附近的公園，擱在同一棵樹前方，接著坐在旁邊一小時。Shaw總坐在不遠處同張椅子上觀察，她猜得到Sam是在跟Hanna Frey說話。

因為她在閒暇空檔中用上些手段問過以前住在Bishop的人，其中兩個嚇得屁滾尿流的蠢蛋說Sam和Hanna關係很好，她們經常待在一起，聊天時用嘴而不是手。

然後Hanna消失了。

然後Shaw也的確從Sam的口形讀出過Hanna這個名字。

所以，目前幾近確定的事情有兩件──在樹下獨自說話的Sam並非天生無法發聲言語，而她想殺的那個男人，十有八九是導致Hanna失蹤的元凶。她絕對發現了什麼，並且依此認為Hanna已經死了。

與Sam毫無交集的日子度過許久，而六月即將結束的那一天，星期五晚上，Sam卻出現在圖書館裡。挑了個位置假裝正在閱讀的Shaw專注觀察，直到Sam抱著一本《安娜．卡列尼那》走來，噙著抹略有憂傷的淺淡微笑。

Shaw仰頭望去，那本夾著紙條的書被擱下。

世界在女孩離去後復歸寧靜，Shaw翻開書，那頁永遠不變的開場白說「幸福的家庭都是相似的，不幸的家庭各有各的不幸」。紙條上顯然由Sam落下的熟悉字跡生硬得刺眼，它說「留在聖彼得堡吧，別到莫斯科，對不起」。

哦。Shaw揉著額側。她當然讀過俄國經典文學──莫斯科是安娜人生的轉捩點，如果她沒去到那裡並遇上佛倫斯基，基本上能待在老家過著無趣的美滿生活直到終老，不會為了無可遏制的愛而弄丟一切，最後絕望得連命都沒了。

看來這翻譯是「對不起，我想這事還是我自己做得好，妳不必淌這趟渾水了」。

然而Shaw從不認為追求自己想要的算是錯誤，無論是自由、渴望亦或愛情，即使她已經明白自己此生都無法理解最後一項，但追求，這種行為的本質永遠相同。

所以抓著紙條的Shaw非常生氣，憤怒，還相當暴躁──尚且不提這事與愛全然無關，還有擅自把她拖下水又要她滾上岸的任性混帳行為，這種類比從頭到尾就錯得徹底，因為……美滿生活？沒看到那行開場白嗎。

Shaw用摔的闔上書。

她憑什麼認為她可以自己待在莫斯科？

蠢。

///

Shaw從沒想過自己有這一天。

「Root！去找人！現在！」所謂的這一天是躺在濕冷泥地上，用盡全力緊抓撬棍以抵抗另一股強大力量把自己碾碎，然後大吼著要另一個女孩去找人。

噢，瘦瘦乾乾的Trent Russell比看起來還要有力氣多了。自此她發現自己始終都在低估他人，像Sam，那個看來單薄纖細的女孩，當初可是能夠把她從走廊拖回房間的，人類力量不可小覷啊？

然而……這不是計畫。

計畫是那天她氣沖沖地踹開那扇房門，在Sam面前把紙條撕成碎屑，接著被錯愕的女孩無聲安撫下來，安靜聽完整個計畫──Sam會從網路上釣到Trent，要求對方半夜開車到學校附近樹林，當早在預定地點等待的Shaw擊暈目標後，她們會把昏迷目標塞進車，放進一支酒瓶，最後把車推進湖裡，製造自殺假象。

網路上的證據只將成為悔罪自白與自殺原因，而現實證據只會留在橡膠手套上，它們將與肯定沾染血液的凶器一同在校內那座工藝用途的熔爐裡消失殆盡。這計畫聽不出破綻，Shaw同意了。

然而錯誤在於Trent從車輛後視鏡看見了Shaw。

他回身閃開那記約能致死的奮力一擊。

接著反擊。

──所以說自己就要死在這裡了。真不是什麼好死法，Shaw憤怒的咬著牙想。上一刻聽見Sam騎著單車離開的聲音，但誰知道會不會回來？啊、大概不會了，因為……想想吧，如果Trent在這裡殺死了她，便有很高機率被送進法庭，其它案件也有見光之日……這種變態殺死的大概不只Hanna，或許還有更多……

Sam Groves比Sameen Shaw聰明，她會知道怎麼做最好。

Shaw只要想辦法活下來，或者死慢一點。

「妳真能撐啊？不過也就這樣了。」

撬棍被奪走的瞬間，Shaw翻了個白眼。

「然後？你要捅死我，還是要繼續說廢話？」

撬棍尖端直直落下之前Shaw便依憑直覺往旁邊滾去，但閃不掉第二、第三次猛擊，痛楚從胸腔與腹部直衝大腦，她痛嚎出聲，在渙散視覺中死命伸手試圖抓住撬棍，卻全然落空，下一記就敲上她的腦殼。

「妳真不是我喜歡的類型，但會掙扎這點很棒，都讓我有興趣了。」

「誰他媽……要你喜歡！」

雖然腦子震得讓整個世界都起了幻影，但依憑本能，差點吐出來的Shaw反射性再往旁邊滾過兩圈，雙手在地上摸索著，可什麼都沒摸到，只勉強抬手擋掉另一次揮擊。感覺自己橈骨徹底碎裂的她在極度暈眩與噁心中想事情不是這樣的，事情是……

事情是……聽完計畫的那天以後，她不小心就在半夜放穿著睡衣的Sam溜進自己房間，讓那個女孩縮在床上或落地窗邊，總是抱住屈起雙膝安安靜靜；她不小心讓Sam接近，任由那雙眼注視自己卻毫無意見；她不小心接受每個晨間掛在門把上的不同口味三明治，允許Sam來到身邊吃午餐和晚餐，甚至在盤裡食物被叉走時都懶得吭聲。

事情是，某個夜裡Sam在紙上寫出自己更希望Shaw以「Root」這個名稱理解她，而Shaw雖不明白箇中原由卻乾脆接受；事情是，Shaw偶爾回頭望向房裡的Sam，總會升起一種俗稱保護欲望的衝動──拒絕任何人傷害她──這不尋常，這是有生以來第一次，Shaw卻不可思議地接受了。

關於Sam的一切都不在常理與計畫之中。

就像現在。

「不喜歡也沒辦法，孩子，妳得接受，就像那些女孩……」

喘著粗氣的Trent把撬棍丟到一旁，騎到Shaw身上，接著解開她的褲頭鈕扣，扯下褲管，而她在暈眩與噁心中摸到撬棍，用最後一絲意志抓起它，並在怒吼瞬間使盡全力將它敲進他的腦袋。

他痛喊著滾到一邊，她則掙扎著正要起身追擊，手中撬棍卻被抽起扔去，最後感覺到的是雙掌掐進自己脖頸。

「該死的、該死的……哈！妳們就是不聽話，是吧？」

腦內的或能吸汲的氧氣都隨著痛楚漸增高速流失，雙手胡亂擊打、最終攫住扭曲面孔的Shaw隨本能死命吼叫著，甚至意識到不該出現的淚水高速自體內浮升向上，高速蓄積、高速自眼角滑落。

──事情不該是這樣的。所有事情都不該是這樣的。

Sam不該失去她的朋友，重要的人，但她失去了，大概也把聲音搞丟了……而現在……她把自己當朋友嗎？Shaw不知道，卻莫名其妙地想著Sam會不會難過，畢竟自己就要死了，可惜的是，她就到此時也不能明白難過的真實樣貌。然後Shaw想起永遠為自己奔波煩惱的母親，想起那些眼淚，總覺得抱歉，雖然她不應該如此感覺。

Shaw想起厄夜裡僥倖存活的自己，與就那樣在身邊死去的父親。

她吞噬那些彷彿極具意義又毫無意義的淚水。

剎那間彷彿理解了什麼，只是那理解之中又彷彿隔著一層透明的、巨大的膜，她不知道它是否有一天會自己分崩離析，亦或是默默等待佇立於前的她伸手將它戳破──就像存活至今的一切，她靠自己闖出了許多確定，等在面前的又是太多的不確定。

此時此刻她唯一能確定的是自己憤怒至極。

但毫無用處。

「Sameen──！」

就在完全失去意識之前，伴隨一聲槍響，Shaw聽見陌生叫喚。

那聲音意外好聽，她不由得想。

……莫名其妙。

///

在醫院度過兩天，Shaw收到了足夠引起花粉症的大量花束。

進到盛夏而過度耀眼的陽光之中，母親來過，校方來過，幾個說過話的同學來過。他們全擺出憂心忡忡的臉，也全說她是英雄。

……什麼英雄，去他的，她才不是腦內充斥賀爾蒙的單線程雄性生物。整個人又痛又累的Shaw只是不斷睡睡醒醒，沒對那些話語多做思考，直到第三天半夜，訪客時間早已過去而她迷迷糊糊地恢復意識，卻聽到低聲呢喃。

「嘿……Sameen，咳嗯、呃……我還不太習慣說話，總之……我從警局逃出來了，做筆錄的時間長得超乎想像。」那道聲音徹底陌生，至少她從沒聽過……有點沙啞，卻溫軟且沉靜，甚至揉著甜膩，像蜂蜜、像摻了整整一沙袋商業用砂糖，卻不討厭。「原諒我現在才來看妳，我只想說……謝謝，謝謝妳……活下來了。」

斷續低笑飄進她的耳中，「妳肯定知道，一開始我很討厭妳，但妳……妳很奇怪，不是嗎？所有人都會遠離我的，至少在那些事以後……妳卻對我很好。」低喃間或夾雜咳嗽聲。這些話足夠讓她知道此時待在身旁的人是誰。「妳本來不用經歷這些的，但妳做了，我搞不懂妳……就像不知道妳為什麼真的學會了手語。」

當然是Sam Groves。當然是那個小混蛋。

「妳很奇怪……看起來討厭所有人，卻不包括我，儘管我是所有人裡最糟的。」

終於不想保持沉默，Shaw睜開眼，「妳才不是最糟的。」她舉起沒裹上石膏的右手對縮在床邊椅上的Sam比劃。後者瞪大眼，接著別開視線。

「……呃……」Sam倏地閉嘴，抬起手：「妳醒了。」

「是啊，我醒了，妳來晚了，但妳的聲音挺好聽的。」

雙手僵在空中，「我想早點來的，但沒辦法……總之Trent已經被拘留了，大概明天警方就會過來，妳得記住這些。」轉身拿起杯水一飲而盡，像在閃避些什麼的Sam最終還是選擇發聲，只是緊盯手中空杯。「證詞是我在網上和Trent搭上線並決定見面，妳知道後勸阻我，但我不聽，於是妳不放心就跟過來，在他要強暴我時出手干預被發現，然後Trent拿出那把撬棍想要殺人滅口……最後就是真相了。」

專注聆聽的Shaw沉默片刻。

知道Trent被抓住就夠了，其餘的都不重要。

「我會記住，但妳該告訴我Hanna和妳的故事了。」

這下換Sam沉默，但不久她便搖了搖頭開口：「我還在Bishop時和Hanna很好，經常待在圖書館，但五年前……她上了Trent的車後便徹底消失，除了我之外沒人看到，我告訴很多人，也報過案，然而沒人相信，而Hanna再也沒回來，只成了失蹤人口……」

「我知道是他殺了她……所以我找到Trent的資料，決定來這裡就讀，這離他的老巢很近，我想親手解決他。」說到這裡，Sam又喝了杯水，扭扭嘴角，似乎不太能適應言語。Shaw努力聽著。「但一直沒能定下所有計畫，直到妳出現……然後就是這樣了。」

Shaw望著Sam緊緊抓著床邊扶桿的右手，然後往天花板看，在自己觸上那隻手時。

Sam低頭望向手，最終放下空杯，讓左手覆上Shaw的。

「關於我……我不能說話的事，是兩年前的六月初，就在我來這裡那晚，在往Dallas的公路上看見一起翻覆車禍，司機讓我下車去旁邊住家求救，我去借了電話，接著在消防隊來到前就把我載走了。」

兩年前，翻覆車禍。Shaw閉上眼。

……似曾相識。

「回車上時我聽到一個女孩的求救聲音，冷冷的，然後她問父親怎樣了。」Sam緊緊握著Shaw的手。Shaw告訴她，深呼吸，再一次。「那是……我最後聽到的事，猜猜看？我在隔天就失去了說話能力……沒人知道原因，但我隱約知道，就像當初打了911，報出載走Hanna那台車的車牌號碼，但毫無反應，我猜，我只是害怕他們都死了，就像Hanna。」

這一瞬間，憶起過往的Shaw有點想笑，但她沒真這麼做，只是反手回握住那隻顫抖的手。因為……兩年前，往達拉斯的公路，翻覆車禍，女孩與她的父親？女孩問自己父親怎樣了？

事情還能多清楚？

「……『沒事的，我已經打給911，他們很快就會來了，拜託，再堅持一下』。」

當Shaw輕聲重述或將永遠留存的記憶片段，Sam頓時傻住，好一陣子才回神。

「那是……什麼？那是妳？不、這不可能……」

「兩年前，六月一號晚上十點多，往達拉斯的公路上，汽車翻覆……」緩聲道出真相的Shaw想自己永遠都會記得那一晚。救難人員把她從翻覆車中救出，告訴她父親已經死去。而她沉默片刻，說自己餓了，想要一個三明治，遠方汽車隨後爆炸。「我不可能忘記──原來是妳救了我，Sam。」

這個世界的巧合很多很多，不可思議，雖然她不知道那算什麼，但她知道，有些人會稱那是命運。微弱燈光底下，Shaw望著不發一語的Sam，望著那雙盈滿水氣的眸，勾起嘴角笑了一下。

「……妳也救了我，我想我們……扯平了。」

生硬扯出微笑的Sam說，沒有理會不斷從自己眼眶落下的淚。

而Shaw靜靜凝視眼前一切，依舊沒有任何感覺，直到那張臉低下埋進自己胸口亦然如是。所謂的心臟相當平靜，即使知道Sam正在哭泣，她仍沒有感覺，只是……她知道現在自己必須安慰那個女孩，於是伸出手輕撫僵硬背脊。

她……真的沒有任何感覺，這一切並不、完全……

「我……喜歡那把鑰匙，妳打給我的。」

但當告白突襲而來，Shaw對天花板嘆氣。是的，她完全忘記這件事了。

「所以？妳要追我還是什麼的？」

扯出一抹微笑，臉上淚痕未乾的Sam起身，神色有些彆扭甚至奇怪，卻傾身向前，將額上散亂髮絲都勾勒整齊，輕輕落下一吻。Shaw抿住唇，只因在那雙本該永遠清冷的淺棕眼眸裏頭窺見熱度，很是溫柔、有點異常。

介於普通體溫與即將發燒之間。

Shaw知道那是什麼，她在太多人的眼裡望見過這份溫度。

「我們之間還有件事沒解決，在那之前……我不會去找其他人。」

但從有記憶以來，直到此刻，唯有來自Sam的，她不覺得討厭，不覺得需要推開……甚至沒有意願。畢竟技術層面上來說，她仍想知道關於Sam的所有秘密，而且Sam還太脆弱，需要待在一個……明亮且鋪滿世上所有柔軟物質的箱子。

她竟不願意拒絕。

「妳記得就好──話說回來，妳是覺得我要死了才突然又能說話嗎？」

但也還不願意承認。

「啊……這我倒沒想過，不過很有可能，我研究過，癔症性失語來去都很突然，人類永遠無法參透自身奧秘。」

只是Sam此刻專注凝望的雙眸過於美麗，澄澈透淨一如書上印出千百萬遍的世外絕景，是一汪能將天際湛藍鏡射成真而使人甘心投身其中的寧謐湖泊──自己總會知道底下藏著什麼，只需要時間。Shaw偏過頭。

「是啊，就像我永遠搞不懂自己的腦一樣，不懂難過、哭不出來，除了會氣到揍人以外沒什麼正常人該有的感覺──妳要是敢說這是青春期我就揍妳。」

「正常？」Sam笑著伸手戳了下Shaw的喉嚨：「我從不覺得妳有哪裡不對。」

「就算對我很好的正常父親就死在身邊，我卻只覺得餓，要了一塊三明治？」認為自己有必要做出強調式的提醒，Shaw扭起嘴角說出當年Sam離開後的後半段故事。Sam不能永遠認為自己懂得一切，包括她。「那時我不難過，從沒想掉半滴淚，而直到現在都沒任何感覺，這也算正常？」

「我沒說妳正常，而『這』沒有不對，妳有妳的方式。」

──她有她的方式──

首次聽見這種話語的Shaw只在錯愕後發現自己心臟驀地失去節奏，於是把嘴裡能咬的地方全軋進齒間，阻止喉間即將吐出的一些什麼，別過頭，拒絕去看溫和臉龐，最後翻起白眼把那隻手撥開，決定談些別的──

好吧，現在什麼事都沒了，畢竟該進警局的已經進去，而她確定Sam會使出所有手段讓Hanna的案子重見天日，所以她們之間已經沒有關聯，所以……

「好吧，所以妳要追我還是什麼的？」Shaw又問了一次。

而Sam跟著偏過頭，暖暖地笑了起來：「看來妳很在意，所以我要給妳送上五十年份的早餐，妳不能拒絕，何況我們之間還有事情沒解決，妳得記住。」

「意思是就算解決了，妳也要纏著我五十年？」

「或許更久？畢竟我難得又喜歡上某個人類了。」看到Sam微笑著比出手勢的Shaw眨眨眼，覺得自己剛發現了她的一個全新面向。

……死纏爛打。

「好吧。」

Shaw聳聳肩，就算右肩抽痛也跟著比道。

暫時，在這段時間裡，她會和她待在一塊──因為、難能可貴地，她能聽見她，並非單向，所有聲音都清晰可聞，於是她擁有不知何來的強大信心，相信她也能聽見。

更能看見那些不再淌血的傷口，在陽光照耀之下逐漸復原。

「快點復原，差不多到查房時間了，我明天再來。」

Shaw對背起書包的Sam點頭。

Sam離去，而不自覺掩住雙眼的Shaw難以克制地勾起嘴角。

這麼久以來，第一次，她開始期待。

真的期待。

──有那道聲音的明天。


End file.
